Asgardian Kryptonite
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Loki Falls to Midgard when he lets go at the end of the Thor movie only meet Supergirl taking her as his' possession. Will they be able to find true love or will Loki destroy all that is good in her? May contain some violence, spanking, adult sitations.
1. Chapter 1

**Asgardian Kryptonite**

**Author:** Kindred Isa

**Fandom:** Thor/Supergirl

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** Violence, dark themes, sexual themes, slavery, bloodshed, and whatever else I may think up to be safe I'm adding these warnings.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters and am not making a profit from my writing. I just do it for pleasure of writing and love reading.

**Pairing:** Supergirl/Loki

**Chapter One:** A Chance Encounter & Capture

Vivid colours surrounded the sensuous body with the music seeming to caress her supple curves, long blond hair dancing in the dark room. Her blue eyes crystal but alert with the teenager getting lost in the vibrant colours surrounding the dance floor. Here she was free and safe from having to fulfill her destiny. Ever since the destruction of her home planet, the young heroine took on her cousin's mantle to protect mankind even though some nights, Kara wanted to just be a teenager. She had just gotten lost in the music with the tight blue jeans hugging her tight curved flesh, her backside not overly large but had some curve to it only to add to her natural beauty. Her curves seeming to call to the male patrons like a siren. Her breasts were soft, round and the size of enchanting oranges, her pink shirt tight over the mounds. Her skin was creamy and soft with soft pouty pink lips.

The club was wild but just as the song ended, thunder crashed through the night sky of Metropolis but though storms were not unusual, the strange cyclone was with nightly patrons screaming in alarm. Kara halted her dancing and ran outside the club with her blue eyes widening in shock seeing the strange phenomena, the wind blowing her blond hair around her form. Her heart beat in alarm but knew that she was the only hope for the city if there was any threat. Clark was out of town in Gotham helping Batman deal with villains. As the thunder crackled around the city, Kara took a deep breath bolting for a nearby alley. In a flash of red and blue, Kara transformed into Supergirl.

With slight fear and trepidation, Supergirl leapt into the air heading towards the cyclone with the phenomenon suddenly disappearing with a loud bang. There in a small circle where the cyclone had once been laid a still form. Kara soared down to check on the figure gently checking for a pulse but just as her hand reached his neck, a hand clasped her slender wrist. Blue eyes watched the teenager, who had gasped in alarm. Green light seemed to travel up her arm as if travelling through her veins drawing energy from her entire body.

Kara couldn't believe that she couldn't stop this being from drawing energy from her or was it magic that made her so weak? Unable to fight against such power, the teenager slumped into the stranger's arms utterly defenseless against a God. The man stood up leaving her onto the ground glancing down at her. With a smirk he turned to look at her speaking softly. "Thank you for the assistance." With that said the man clad in black left the crash site, black and green fabric swaying as he walked towards the town. Something called to him and he would have it no matter the cost but he halted turning back to the female. She wasn't human and therefore worth his interest. She did have such power and would be useful to him. Heading back to the site, Loki picked Kara up disappearing with a smirk leaving Metropolis still dumbfounded as to what had caused such panic none knowing that they had the right to fear what may have come from the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Storm Rages

Thunder continued to rage in the night sky with the citizens of Metropolis finding themselves uncertain as to what the cyclone meant never knowing that a stranger was among them. Shadowed by magic, Loki found a large manor hidden in the dark hills far from the city stealing it from its owner, enchanting the man to selling it to the Asgardian. The rain began not much longer after Loki entered the house carrying his prize heading up the winding stairs to get her cleaned up and out of the wet clothes.

The large manor was impressive by human standards and the God found that he had little trouble finding a large bedroom. Loki put her down gently onto the bed before he searched the drawers finding to his delight a dark green nightgown for the girl. It was the perfect colour if she was to be his' from now on making short work of the wet blue and red clothing taking her into the large washroom to gently bathe her. As water washed over her creamy skin, the God ran his hands over the soft breasts pinching the pink pebbles smirking at her unconscious moans. She was responsive and it delighted him to no end playing with her flesh before forcing himself to finish washing her. He would claim her later wanting to hear her cries of pleasure. Picking her up from the tub, Kara was soon dried, dressed and tucked into the bed.

Loki got into the shower after caring for her all the while, thunder rumbled its rage outside the house, lighting crackling in the clouds. After he was bathed and had dealt with an issue, Loki entered the room with a towel hanging low on his waist watching the sky with a smirk. Thor was angry and anguished. It also filled him with such sadness feeling tears once again glistening in the blue eyes feeling the great weight of his actions along with his loneliness. Kara would be the only one to understand him now and maybe one day, he'd reconcile with his family. "I miss you to my brother and shall prove one day that I was right to destroy them all. I love you Thor and I will prove to you all that I am a warrior worthy of being your equals." Thunder rumbled outside with tears flowing on his face, rain gently beating on the window pane outside. Loki turned from the rain to get dressed in black silk sleeping pants before he too let himself rest. It had been a long day hoping to return home one day but not knowing when. Outside the storm rage with the God of Thunder's anguish over the loss of his brother and of not being able to see Jane again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:** Kara Meets Loki

The sun almost seemed to be mocking him with Loki watching the dawn coming with a calmness that didn't show inside him. The God's pain still burned in his heart cut off from his home lost in his thoughts but not enough so to not hear Kara's awakening. The girl was quiet but also quick it seemed. Loki turned around to see her moving around trying to escape. With a flick of his wrist the door slammed shut and he threw her back onto the bed. Before she could recover, Loki was on top of her straddling her down. "Don't fight me. You are strong but I'm power here and you don't have your powers right now do you?"

Kara struggled in alarm finding herself indeed powerless with the stranger on top of her. "Aghh…Get off of me! When I get my powers back, I will make you regret this."

"Will you now? Nay I think not. You shall be mine and always be mine." With a wicked laugh, Loki felt the power sparking in his hand pressing it to her chest making Kara cry out. The pain would be intense if she fought his control finally giving into him ceasing her struggles. "You are mine now. What is your name? Where are you from? You are not human."

Kara blinked, blue eyes turning to emerald green watching the stranger suddenly feeling much calmer. "Kara and no I'm not. I'm from Krypton."

"Hmm never heard of that realm. Is it still in existence?"

Tears glistened in her eyes with the teenager speaking of her home world shaking her head. "N…No, it was destroyed and I'm here on Earth now."

Loki felt the pain as she spoke gently bending forward to kiss the tears from the soft cheeks surprised that he felt such tenderness towards her but she wasn't human. "You're not alone anymore and neither am I."

XxXxXxXxXx

Not very far away in the desert, a small blue metallic device was found in a separate crater bringing more into this battle. Some had already become involved with the God of Thunder's struggle against his brother while others didn't know what was going on. The glowing device seemed to call to the human as she picked it up using metal tongs placing it in a locked box. This she was certain was from Asgard and a piece of Thor's world. Driving back to her lab, Jane Foster could only hope she could find a way to get to him but would do her best to understand all she could of this cube in the meantime. She would never stopping looking for him knowing neither would he break his promise to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Butterflies

Kara had never felt so helpless in her entire life besides her time in the phantom zone, trapped for what seemed forever as a teenager. A part of her screamed to fight the stranger but another longed for someone different. Someone like herself and Clark with gifts that made them understand her loneliness. Sure she had her cousin, Clark, but it was different with this man and a part of her was intrigued by him. Sitting down to breakfast with him making her some food, or rather using his powers to do so, Kara knew that he was far from the ordinary. There was such sadness inside him as well with the way he looked up at the sky, forlorn and mourning. With a soft smile, the teenager gently took his hand in her's once he'd put their food down. "Hey, what is wrong? Why are you so sad?"

Loki was taken aback by her kindness finding that she was no longer fighting him after they had been together for a week alone knowing each other. She still fought on some level but it seemed the girl only wanted to help him now. This only made his stomach flutter uncertain as to if she was only humouring him with her kindness. "It is nothing Kara. I mourn for my home, my family, and for something I am uncertain about." The God sat down to eat his breakfast and watched her eat as well. "Why do you want to know? I thought you hated your captivity with me."

"No, not really. Loki, I don't really have anyone but Clark. My parents are gone and he is all I have."

"And you have not desired to have anyone court you? Why is that?"

Kara smirked a little running the steel fork through the yellow yolk of her egg finding that her anger was fading by the moment. "Because I could break them in half? Let's face it. Human men are pretty frail when it comes to dating a supergirl. How do you even broach that subject anyway? Hi, I'm Kara and I'm an alien who could bend a steel gurter..Want to go out? I can just see it now."

Loki couldn't help but feel the girl's pain at being so alone knowing how she felt. "I do seem to have the same pains. Everyone is so enthralled with my brother. He seemed to do no wrong but for a few times. I am the second son and father dotes upon him further than I. Alas, I must admit that I do miss Thor greatly. I do hope to see him once again one day but I search for something important to me. I could have your help finding it?"

"I guess, what is it?"

"It is a small energy cube that I know is somewhere here on Midgard. When I get a hold of it, I shall absorb its energy for my own devices." The God wasn't planning to tell her that he planned to possibly hurt mankind nor finish the destruction of the Frost Giant race. He knew she wouldn't approve of his plans but he didn't care if she did nor not.

"I could try and find it I guess Loki. I mean I am pretty fast you know." Kara finished her breakfast taking the plate to the sink to wash it unable to let out a sigh. "Damn when I start becoming domestic anyway? I hardly know you and I feel comfortable around you. I haven't even called Clark yet and he has to be losing it by now." As soon as she spoke that, the teenager's cell phone went off forcing Kara to deal with the consequences of not talking to her cousin within a week. With a shaky hand she reached for the phone answering it. "Hey Clark, yeah I'm alive…"

"Where have you been Kara? You know how worried I was when I heard your room-mate telling me you were missing. You could have called me dammit…You're lucky I stopped Jess from calling the police to find you."

"I know, I know but I've been busy Clark…I'm sorry…Where are you?"

"At the paper, where else would I be? I was trying to find you and putting out ads for you. Where are you? What have you been doing?"

Kara looked at Loki nervously, chewing her lower lip. "That's not important. Could we meet? I need your help finding something."

The silence on the phone only served to unnerve the heroine further but then Clark once again spoke. "Alright, in an hour?"

"Yeah sure. I'll meet you at the paper." Kara said and hung up after getting the details leaning forward over the counter with a soft sigh. "So not looking forward to this. Loki are you sure this thing is worth going to see Clark?"

"It is imperative that we find it."

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower and relax before meeting with Clark." Kara knew that it wouldn't take her long to get ready but she needed the time to relax wondering what she would tell her cousin. She couldn't tell him that a God had abducted her and now just looking at her made her stomach quiver with delight. Running a hand through her long blonde wavy hair, the teenager leaned against the cool wall in her room gently touching her stomach. Was she in love with this stranger? Her blue eyes went to the closed door uncertain as to what to do nor what her future now held.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Thunder Crashes

The hour went by faster than Kara had hoped but the teenager soon headed towards Metropolis to speak with her cousin. She wasn't alone when she met with Clark finding him in the cool alley behind the paper. He was standing there waiting when they suddenly appeared in a gust of colourful wind standing there. Kara smiled nervously holding onto Loki letting him go to head to her cousin. "Hello Clark."

"Do you mind telling me where you were Kara? You worried me sick." Clark said to his cousin, angry that she had neglected to tell him where she was seeing the look on her face. "Look, I'm not going to get mad Kara but you just up and left."

Kara squirmed a little. "I know, I am sorry Clark. I was a little busy with a few things. This is a friend of mine and he needs our help."

"What sort of help?" The reporter asked looking at the stranger uncertain as to what this man wanted help with but judging by the way Kara looked at him, she was possibly in love.

"Well I need help to find a strange cube I lost a week ago. It may have happened during a storm perhaps?" Loki replied feeling his determination growing only to gasp hearing the sky starting to rumble above them. The sky darkened with lightening flashing through the thick clouds. Wind blew through the city with thunder echoing against the tall buildings. Clark Kent then told them he would look for them heading inside. That was when the large cyclone returned chilling the Asgardian to the very bone. There standing in the middle of the cyclone stood a large blonde man heading towards the group. "Hello brother."

"Hello Loki, I am certain you never expected to find me back on Midgard did you?"

"Honestly nay I had not. I thought you had broken the bridge."

"We found a new way to get to Midgard and I do hope you are not searching for the cube. You know the destruction it caused. I won't let you harm anyone else with its power."

Kara frowned and looked at them both. "What does he mean by that?"

Both Gods turned to look at the teenager none sure what to do nor what to tell the young woman. With a sigh, both told her what had happened with Kara to her surprise defending Loki despite what Thor told her. Thor had been happy to find Loki and knew that he had been spotted on Midgard from Asgard coming down to be sure that his brother didn't destroy mankind finding him falling in love with the blonde teenager. The God of Thunder was determined to make sure that they stayed out of trouble having the feeling that the girl would do anything for his brother. He could tell they had feelings for each other wondering, as he bid them goodbye, if Kara would help settle Loki down heading in the sky to find the cube and Jane.


End file.
